Is it time to say goodbye?
by AngelCipriano
Summary: Ally has cancer, blood cancer. She believes she can get through it with the support of her friends and family, but with Austin back with Kira, how will Ally be able to cope with jealously, and most of all cancer? Will Austin be with her when Ally needs him the most or will they drift apart? Find out what happens in Is it time to say goodbye? Please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic! The first chapter won't be so long, but they will get longer.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!

Ally's P.O.V~

Dear Diary/Songbook,

Today I received some shocking news that is going to change my life forever. I really don't know how to react to this, but the way my parents are acting isn't exactly helping my situation. I hadn't been feeling well for a while, so I decided to go to the doctors to get a check-up, and well… the results weren't what I expected them to be. Cancer. That one word haunts me. I was told that I have blood cancer also known as leukaemia. I feel okay I guess….I think I can make I though it, and that is what the doctor told me. He said I'm in stage two, and I believe I can make it though it. I'm really afraid of needles, but I guess I'll have to overcome that fear. My parents have their own way of handling the news, they're ignoring it. I don't know how I'll tell my friends, but I don't think I'll be able to keep such a big secret. Anyways I have to go it's time for me to meet Austin to write a new song.

Love, Ally D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, since the first chapter was so short, I decided to post the second chapter today too! Anyways please remember to review it will encourage me to update sooner!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!

ALLY'S P.O.V

'Where is he?' I thought. He was suppose to be here two hours ago. I sighed, and started to pack my bag, and right when I was about to leave Austin came running in.

"I'm here," he said out of breath, "sorry I'm late I was with Kira, and lost track of time."

Thats right Austin and Kira got back together, and now Austin never has time for me, Trish, and even Dez! His best friend Dez, Dez is so desperate to have someone to talk to he started to hang out with Trish.

Today I was planning on telling Austin about the news, but I was really upset by the way he was acting lately, and today I lost it, "Yeah, it's not like this is a everyday thing," I say sarcastically, and with a look of disdain.

Austin looked at me shocked, it was probably because I never called him out on these things, and always just let it slide. Soon his shocked expression was switched with a regretful one. He looked at me, and said "I'm really sorry Ally, it's just that I really don't want to mess things up with Kira this time, please forgive me I won't be late again."

He was giving me the puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist. I soon gave up, and forgave him. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again," I say with a stern look on my face.

"YAY," he exclaims, and runs over to give me a hug.

To be honest I am really jealous of Kira, because I really lov…. I mean like Austin, but if he is happy with Kira than I guess I would just have to live with that. Ever since Austin has got together with Kira which is two months ago, he never seems to have time for team Austin. I found out I have cancer a week ago, but this is the first time I'm going to see him all week, so I am planning on telling him now.

"Austin…. I have something to tell you,'' I said slowly.

"What is it Alls, you know you can tell me anything," he says with such a sincere look on his face, but just as I'm about to tell him, his phone starts to ring.

"Sorry Alls, I have to take this, it's Kira," he tells me. I just nod in response.

After a while he returns, and has a smile on his face that tells me he wants something from me. I just look him straight in the eyes and say "What do you want Austin?"

He looks sheepishly at the ground and says "Kira wants to meet me at her house, and I just couldn't say no to her, so I have to go…. please don't be mad."

I just sigh well there goes telling him, and another day of songwriting gone. "Don't worry Austin go have fun we can write songs later."

He walks out the door, but then comes back. I look at him expectedly, and he says, "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

I smile at him, and lied, "It's okay it wasn't anything important."

He comes up to me, and hugs me. "You're the best you know that?" he says as he pulls away from the hug. I feel cold when he pulls away, but I smile sadly and say ''Yay, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG thank you guys so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, they literally made my day! Keep up the reviews please! Anyways, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**_ ALLY'S P.O.V_**

It's now been two weeks , and tomorrow is my first appointment to check how much the cancer has spread. I wanted for Austin to come with me, but I haven't even told him about my cancer. I rarely even see him anymore, and he doesn't come to write songs with me, so I have to write them myself.

Whenever he does find time to come and meet with Trish, Dez, and me, Kira is with him. Lately I've been thinking if it's best not to tell him. He's really happy, and I don't want to be the one to take it away, but I think it's time to tell Trish, and Dez. They're starting to get suspicious with all thats going on.

Anyways, Trish is suppose to meet me at Mini's in 5 min, and I'm assuming Dez will be there to considering he always hangs out with me, and Trish lately.

I walk to Mini's and see that Trish, and Dez are already there, so I walk up to them, and sit down.

"Hey guys," I greet them, and they respond with a quick hi. I quickly order fries, and a burger before giving my full attention to them. "So what's new?"

They both look at each other, and share a look before looking back at me. "Ally, you're acting differently for a while now," Trish says.

"Yeah, Ally what's going on?" Dez asks with the most serious look I've ever seen on him.

It makes me smile at how much they care about me. Even though this is going to be really hard, and it was sooner than I thought I think it's time to tell them about my cancer. They deserve to know the truth about what's going on.

I take a deep breathe, and prepare myself to tell them. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you might be a huge shock, but please let me finish before you react to it," I say, and then look at their faces and see them nodding.

I start playing with my fingers while thinking of a way to tell them, but then I decide to just get it out. "I… I have… you see I have… I have cancer," I finally manage to say, "blood cancer… I just found out a couple of weeks ago, and I didn't know how to react to it. My first appointment is tomorrow, and the good news is the doctor says that I have a good chance of surviving, and I believe him."

I watch their faces for their reactions. Trish looks like she's about to cry, and Dez comes to my side to give me a hug, which I return happily. Trish comes and joins into the hug, and we all just hug each other for a while.

After we let go everyone returns to their seats, the food long forgotten.

Trish is the first one to speak, "Ally, you know you can come to us for anything, and that we'll always be by your side cause that's what best friends do."

"Yeah, Ally we'll always be their for you," adds Dez, "but, does Austin know?"

I look at my lap suddenly not feeling so good. My eyes get watery when I remember all the times I tried to tell him but something comes up. "No," I reply quietly, "I haven't."

"But Ally he's one of your best friends too, he deserves to know the truth also," Trish exclaims, and Dez nods in agreement with Trish.

I think about it, did I really want to tell Austin, and ruin his relationship? I knew Austin well enough that I knew that if I told him he wouldn't leave my side. What impact would that have with his relationship with Kira? But, he was still my best friend even though I have feelings for him.

"I need time to think about this."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, follows, and favourites! They motivate me sooo much. I had a lot of homework to do, and I have lots of tests coming up so I wasn't planning on updating, but all the reviews, follows, favourites made me want to update, so enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_**Austin's P.O.V **_

I'm with Kira at the theatres watching a movie, and I couldn't be more bored, but still I pretended to be interested. My mind wasn't even here, I was too busy wondering what Ally was doing. I haven't been able to spend much time with her lately, and as much as I don't want to admit it I figured out the only reason that I started dating Kira was to find my feelings for Ally. Yes, I really really like Ally A LOT.

"Let's go Austy, the movies over," Kira says in a sickly sweet voice, that makes me shudder.

I sigh quietly, "Yeah, let's go." I take out my phone, and turn it on since I turned it off for the movie. When I turn it on I see _16_ missed calls from Ally, and 12 texts saying to call her. I was just about to call her, when Kira took my phone from me.

"Hey, I need that," I exclaim.

"Austin, you can have your phone later, but right now we're suppose to spend some time together," Kira says as she pockets my phone.

I sigh, "Fine Kira, what do you want to do?'' I ask her, though all I really want to do is call Ally. It must be something important since she called me AND texted me many times.

"Um… how about we go to the beach, and watch the sunset?" she suggests.

So, we head to the beach, and once we get there we sit on the sand. Kira rests her head on my shoulder, but I can't help wishing that it was Ally instead. Maybe I should just break-up with Kira, I don't want to be leading her on anymore when I already know that I like Ally.

After sitting there for half an hour, I decide that I'll be breaking up with her soon. I drop her home, and than head to my house. When I reach my house I remember that Kira has my phone, so that meant I couldn't call Ally, since my house phone wasn't working. I sigh, and lay down, " I'll call her tomorrow, after I break up with Kira," I mutter to myself.

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

Austin won't answer his phone, and when I try calling his house it won't go through. Well I guess I won't be able to tell him today, and tomorrow I have to go the doctor's so I don't know if I'll have time to call him. I sigh well I should get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. I really hope that everything will go smoothly. After running some tests their suppose to see how fast the cancer is spreading, and then decide on my treatment.

I go to sleep after saying goodnight to my parents. As I'm about to go to sleep I think about a certain blonde hair boy, and with him in mind i fall asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm rang, I groaned and as i blindly tried to shut my alarm off. After a few minutes I finally managed to press snooze. I roll over, and try to fall back asleep.

"ALLY!" my mom yelled from downstairs, "WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR YOUR APPOINTMENT!"

I groan again, and then drag myself out of bed, and into the bathroom. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. I'm wearing a yellow shirt, and a floral skirt with a brown belt around it. My hair is curled as usual. I put on my flats, and then head downstairs.

"Good morning mom, dad," I say giving them each a hug.

"Morning," they both reply, before my mom sets down my breakfast, and I start eating. While I was eating my breakfast, which was just a variation of fruits, my mom smiles at me and says, "That's very healthy, all the fruit is organic."

Well I guess there over the stage of ignoring the problem, thats a big relief. I return the smile at my mom, and say, "Thanks mom."

I get to skip school today, because of the appointment. Dez, and Trish know why I won't be attending school today. My parents also informed the principle, and my teachers about what was going on, and why I wouldn't be able to attend some of my classes.

After I finish my breakfast, we start to leave. I get in the backseat of the car, while my parents get in the front. I take my headphones out, and put them on listening to some music, and trying not to think about what's going to happen, but I can't help wonder what the tests I'm going to take are going to say.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews, and follows keep them up. Anyways this chapter is sorta a filler chapter, but don't worry I'll update again soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**_

It's lunch time now, and I still haven't seen Ally. It isn't like her to skip school, and this is actually the first time I think she's absent. I wonder where she is.

I was at my locker getting my lunch, when Kira came walking toward me. I still hadn't talked to her about breaking up. "Hey Kira," I say.

"Hey Austin, ready to go to lunch?" Kira asks.

"Yeah, let's go,but before that can I have my phone back?" I ask, as I close my locker, and start to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, sure I totally forgot to give it back to you, and by the way your phone kept on ringing so I just turned it off," Kira says.

Who called me? I turned on my phone, and saw that I had many missed calls from Ally. I try calling her back, but she doesn't answer. I hope she's okay.

When we finally get to the cafeteria, Kira starts dragging me to the populars table. I started sitting there when Kira and me got together, but today I felt like sitting with Dez, and Trish.

So, I stopped walking, and Kira looked up at me confused. "Why did you stop?" she asks me.

"Kira, can we please sit with Trish, and Dez today?" I asks Kira with my best puppy dog eyes, "we can sit with the populars tomorrow."

She looks at me with shock, "Why would you want to sit with those losers?"

I can't believe she said that about my friends,"Hey, those are my friends, and they aren't losers," I defend. Did I just not notice this before or did she develop this new attitude recently?

"Fine, you can go sit with your so called friends, but I'm just gonna sit with the popular table," she says. Then she starts walking toward the table full of jocks.

I just shake my head, and start making my way toward the table Trish, and Dez were sitting at. I really need to breakup with her , and soon. Once I reach the table I saw that Trish, and Dez were talking in low voices, while staring at the seat Ally usually sits in sadly. I wonder what that's about.

"Hey, guys," I greet them, while I sit down on the seat I used to sit in before.

They both look up in shock when they hear my voice. It's probably, because I barely ever see them anymore, and I completely stopped sitting with them at lunch, when I got back with Kira.

"Hey…" they reply uncertainly. "Aren't you going to sit with Kira today?" Trish asks with a bit of annoyance in her voice, and she gives me a glare.

Dez gives her a look, and Trish stops glaring at me. "It's nice to have you back buddy," Dez replies cheerfully.

I smile at, I can always count on Dez to brighten up the tense atmosphere. "It's glad to be back buddy, I missed you guys," at this Trish scoffs, and Dez shoots her another look.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ally? She wasn't in any of our classes, and she didn't answer my phone call," I question them. Trish looks at her lap sadly, and Dez just has a sad smile on his face, and it looked like he was about to cry. Why were they acting like this?

"Soooo… do you guys know or…." I say.

They both look up at me nervously, and Dez says "She went to the zoo," the same time Trish says, "she has a cold." I look at them weirdly. Then Trish says, "She has a cold, so she went to the zoo."

"Okay…." I say. "Maybe we should go visit her after school," I suggest.

"NOOO!" Trish, and Dez say at the same time. When they see the look I'm giving them, Trish says, "I mean, she said she… she doesn't want to… to get anyone sick!"

They were acting very weird, but I decided to brush it off thinking that it was probably nothing. The rest of lunch went by quickly, and we all set off our different ways to our classes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! They really make me really happy… I was planning on leaving you on a cliffhanger on this chapter, but I decided against it. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_**ALLY'S P.O.V**_

When we reached the hospital, I was asked to wait for the doctor in one the the rooms. My parents were with me sitting on the chairs that were in the room. I was very nervous, because I didn't know what to expect. After about 15 long minutes, the doctor finally comes inside.

"Good Morning," I greet politely.

"Good Morning Miss Dawson, how are you doing today?" the doctor, Mr. Matthew, asked me.

"I'm doing fine," I reply, I look at my parents, and see that they are also looking at me. I guess I'm not the only one who is nervous about this.

"So, today we will be running some tests to see if your cancer has spread, and then we will decide upon what treatment we should begin, does that sound okay?" Mr. Matthew's says.

'That doesn't seem to bad' I think. My parents nod their heads, while I say "yes."

My phone starts ringing, and I quickly take it out of my purse, and see that Austin is calling me. I decline the call, and return my attention to the doctor. I'll have to call Austin later.

"Okay, so Ally you can come with me to run the tests, and you guys can stay here," he says to my parents.

I get up, and follow Mr. Matthews into the test rooms. He smiles at me, and says, "Don't worry, every things going to be fine." I guess he could see my tense face. I smile back tightly, and go lay down. 'This is it' I think.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The tests were finished 10 minutes ago, and we were waiting for the results. Then I thought school should be out by now, maybe I should call Austin while waiting. I had decided that I wanted to tell him last night while I was thinking.

I pick up my phone, and dial Austin's number, which I had memorized by heart. He pickes up on the second ring, and greetes me with a "What's up?"

"Hey, Austin!" I reply.

"Oh, hey Ally, why weren't you at school today?" he questions me.

I think about how I should tell him, and then remember what I did when I could Trish, and Dez. I should just spit it out, and get it over with. "Actually Austin that's why I called you…" I said slowly.

"Go on, why didn't you come to school?" Austin asks.

I get really nervous, and my palms get all sweaty. "I don't know how to tell you, so I'll just come right out, and say it. Austin this is really hard for me to tell you, but I have…"

"Ally they're in," says.

I hear Austin's voice at the end of they phone asking me what's wrong. I quickly cut the phone, and looked up to see my parents with tears in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I question them, confused.

Mr. Matthews look at me sadly, and says, "I'm afraid I have some bad news,"

My heart starts to beat out of control, and my hands get so sweaty I have to wipe them on my jeans. I just sit there waiting for the news.

Mr. Matthews looks me in the eye, and says, "Ally… your cancer has spread to fast, and the only way to save you is for you to get a bone marrow transplant, otherwise you'll be gone in less than two months," he continues to speak, but I wasn't listening anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys thank you soooo much for the reviews, and follows. I'm sorry I won't be able to update as fast as I usually do until the end of January, because I have Mid-Terms (tests) so I have to study, but please remember to review they make me REALLY happy! Anyways enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

_**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**_

After Ally cut the call, I started pacing around my room. Who was talking to her? What were they talking about? What did Ally want to tell me?

All these questions were making my head spin. I tried sitting down, but that just made me more worried. I just hope that Ally's alright.

I'm so so worried about her. Maybe I should try calling her house. I pick up my cell phone, and call Ally's house, but no one answered. That's weird Mrs. Dawson always answers the phone. I try calling Penny, and Lester, but they also won't answer. I wonder what's going on… I hope everything's okay.

I run downstairs, and I look for my mom, once I found her I asked, "Mom, can I please go to Ally's house?"

"Yeah sure honey," I start walking towards the door but she starts talking again, "AFTER you eat dinner." I turn to look at her with my puppy dog eyes, but she only replies with a, "Sweety I'm your mom, those don't work on me."

I sigh loudly before running to the dinner table, and quickly eating my dinner. With my mouth still stuffed with food, I tell my mom I'm leaving, and run to my car.

Once I get to Ally's house I take out the extra key that's in the flowerpot, and open the door. I know the Dawsons very well, and I treat it like it's my own house. I enter inside, and go to the kitchen where Penny, and Lester are usually sitting, to say hi, but what I see shocks me.

I see that Penny is crying, and Lester is trying to sooth her, but it seems he's on the verge of tears himself. I quickly run to there side, and ask, "What's wrong?"

They seem to have just noticed that I was here, and Penny wipes her tears before forcing a smile, and turning towards me. "Nothing Austin, I just remembered something sad," she says.

Although I think she's lying I let it go. "Okay if you say so… where's Ally," I ask them. Their fake smiles seem to drop, but they quickly cover it up.

"She's in her room," Lester answers.

''Okay, thanks I'm going to go see what she's doing," I say while I start to make my way to the stairs. They just nod at me, and looking at me with sad smiles. What was that about?

I knock on Ally's door, but there's no answer. I slowly open the door, and peek my head inside. I see Ally sitting on her window seat blankly staring outside. I open the door fully, and walk towards her. I sit down beside her, and look outside with her. "Hey," I say after 3 minutes of silence. "Hey," she replies softly.

She turns to face me, and I do the same. When she does I see that there is no emotion on her face, and the usual happiness that I always saw in her eyes wasn't there anymore. Why?

"What's wrong Ally, what did you want to tell her on the phone?" I ask her with concern.

She seems to be deep in thought for awhile before turning towards me, and answering me, "I just wanted you to know that I will always be there for you Austin, and no matter how far away we are I'll always be there for you. I wanted you to know that I'm happy for you, always remember that okay?" she says.

"Why are you talking like this?" I question her.

"Just tell me you will Austin," Ally says desperately.

What's wrong? That's the question that's going through my head right now, but I still nod my head and say," Of course, I always knew that Ally."

After that Ally looks back out the window, and doesn't answer any of my questions. After awhile I get a call from my mom telling me to come home. I look at Ally again, and she's still looking out the window.

I whisper goodnight to her before shutting her bedroom door. I wave to Penny, and Lester, and leave. While I started my car I couldn't get the question out of my head

'Was Ally hiding something from me, was she okay?'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, once again thanks so much for the reviews, and follows. I really appreciate it, and they make me want to update! I probably won't be able to update this week since I have tests (mid-terms) this week, and on Monday, but I'll try to update! I wasn't suppose to update today, and right now I'm suppose to be studying, but the reviews really made me want to update. Remember to review! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS BY: TROYE SIVAN! 9(IT'S A REALLY GOOD SONG I RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO IT!)**

_**ALLY'S P.O.V**_

My parents came up to my room to check on me, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. After about another 30 minutes of staring out the window, I decide I want to go to Sonic Boom. I grab my house keys, and put on my shoes and jacket on. I run all the way to the store, and quickly enter. I go upstairs to the practice, and that's when the reality of the situation hits me. I might die.

Silent tears start to stream down my face, while I make my way to the piano bench.

I sit down, and then I get a burst of inspiration. I place my fingers over the piano, and start playing the song, with tons of tears streaming down my face.

**_The weight of a simple human emotion weighs me down more than the tank ever did_**

**_The pain it's determined and demanding to ache, but I'm okay . . ._**

**_And I don't want to let this go I don't want to lose control I just want to see the stars with you_**

**_And I don't wanna say goodbye someone tell me why_**  
**_I just want to see the stars with you_**

**_You lost, a part of your existence in the war, against yourself_**  
**_oh, the lights,_**  
**_they light up in lights of sadness telling you, it's time to go_**

**_And I don't want to let this go I don't want to lose control_**  
**_I just want to see the stars with you_**

**_And I don't wanna say goodbye someone tell me why_**  
**_I just want to see the stars with you_**

**_Don't give it up just yet stay grand for one more minute, don't give it up just yet stay grand(no)_**

**_Don't give it up just yet stay grand for one more minute, don't give it up just yet stay grand(no)_**

**_Don't give it up just yet stay grand for one more minute, don't give it up just yet stay grand_**

**_And I don't want to let this go_**  
**_I don't want to lose control_**  
**_I just want to see the stars with you_**

**_And I don't wanna say goodbye someone tell me why_**  
**_I just want to see the stars with you_**

**_With you_**

At the end of the song my face was wet with tears.

"I might die," I whisper.

All of the sudden Trish, and Dez come through the practice room also with tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ally, I'm so sorry," Trish sobs. I just hug her trying to comfort her while trying to stay strong.

"Your parents told us Ally, it's okay to let it out," Dez says. With that line I start crying uncontrollably, while Trish, and Dez try to comfort me.

"I'm gonna die," I say.

"No you won't Ally, there has to be something that can make things right," Dez says.

We sat there with each other for ten minutes before heading to our houses. I entered the house, and then I went to find my parents. I bet this is really hard on them too, and I wanted to say sorry for ignoring them.

I find them sitting in the living room, and I walk up to them. "I'm sorry for acting so rude," I say. They both look up, and smile at me.

"It's okay sweetie we understand," they say, while tears start to form. I smile at them, and turn around while saying,"I'm going to head to bed to get some sleep, goodnight," I really didn't want to see them cry.

I lay down in bed, and think of all that's happened. Austin. He's probably really worried, and confused. I wonder what I'll say to him tomorrow, and how I'll face him? I guess I'll just have to wait, and see how it goes.

_** ~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~**_

My mom yells at me from downstairs to get up. I quickly get out of bed, and notice that I forgot to set the alarm, so I'm going to get late if I don't hurry. I wear red jeans with a blue flowing top. I don't wear any makeup because I didn't have any time. I ask my dad to give me a ride, and head to school.

Once I get to school I see that Trish, and Dez are waiting for me at the school entrance. I walk up to them, and say hi.

"Hey Ally," Dez says.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Trish asks me, looking very worried.

"I'm feel I guess, well as fine as I can be considering that…" I was saying when I hesitate to say the word thats been haunting me.

"Considering what?" I hear Austin's voice out of nowhere.

I nervously look at Dez, and give him the look that says,'say something please.'

Dez nods at me, and then turns to Austin, "Hey Austin, whats up buddy?'' he says as casually as possible.

"You're trying to avoid the topic," Austin states. I guess we should have expected that considering he's been Dez's friend since kindergarten.

"It's nothing Austin," I say trying to make him drop the topic.

"No, Ally it's not! I know you're hiding something! Why is it that you can tell Trish, and Dez, and not me? I thought we were friends Ally! You know I would never judge you, so why do you have to hide something from me? Don't you consider me your friend?" Austin yells at me.

I'm shocked, but quickly recover, and try to make hime understand, "No, Austin it's not like that."

"Then, what is it like Ally? Why can't you just tell me? It can't be something that bad! Just tell me!" Austin exclaims.

"I… I can't Austin… it's for your own good," I say sadly, looking down.

"If you can't even trust me how are we friends? Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore Ally! Friends don't keep secrets… I don't think we should be partners anymore" he starts out yelling, but ends up whispering.

When he says that I feel my heart break into a thousand pieces, and my mouth goes dry, so I can't say anything. I feel my eyes starting to water, so I look down.

I can hear Trish, and Dez trying to talk to Austin, but I can't hear anything, because what Austin said keeps repeating itself in my head. The next time I look up I notice that Austin's gone. I see Trish, and Dez looking at me sadly.

I just lost the most important thing in the world for me, Austin, and that hurt me more than knowing that I'm going to die. I feel lost, and incomplete. The person that gave me hope has left my life, and all because I didn't want to hurt him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of tests so I didn't have any time. I also want to thank you guys once again for the reviews, and follows! Please keep on reviewing, because the more reviews I see the sooner I want to update! By the way, I love the song included in this chapter, but I don't own it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_**ALLY'S P.O.V**_

I'm walking through the hallways when all of the sudden someone trips me. When I look up I see that it's the populars, and with them is… Austin. I guess he really did mean what he said.

I get up, and pick up my books when I realize that Kira is holding my songbook/diary. She passes the songbook/diary to Austin. Austin looks at the diary/songbook to me, and back and fourth until finally holds it above his head.

"You'll have to jump to get this Dawson," Austin says.

I look at him desperately, I couldn't let him see what's inside it otherwise he'll find out my secret, and he seems happy now. This is where he belongs, with the populars, not with losers like me. This will be way better for his career, and now that he hates me it won't hurt when I… leave.

"Austin, please," I beg.

I jump up to grab the book, no matter what happens he can't read it. Not only will he find out about my cancer, he'll also find out about my crush on him.

Austin keeps on moving the book away from me, and then when I am almost about to get it, and passes it to Trent. I turn towards him, but he passes it. This goes on and on until I get dizzy, and fall. I thought Austin is about to help me, but he doesn't.

Kira is about to read a page from my book, when I see Dez grab it from her. He then turns to me, and helps me up. I smile at him, and he returns it.

He turns toward Austin, and glares at him with so much hate, that it even shocked me. I have never seen Dez so angry.

Don't you dare touch Ally, Austin, you'll regret it. You've only seen the nice side of me, but when it comes to Ally, I won't stand anything, that goes for all of you" what Dez says touches my heart. I'm really lucky to have such an awesome friend.

Austin looks shocked for a moment before saying,"Whatever."

I keep looking as Austin walks away, I guess he won't miss me when I'm gone. A single tear slides down my cheek, before Dez pulls me toward class.

_** AUSTIN'S P.O.V**_

As I walk away I feel really bad, but I don't look back. I don't feel like going to class anymore, so I decide to go home.

Nobody is home so I just go straight to my room. I lay down in bed, and think about everything. It all happened so fast, I didn't mean to be so mean to Ally, and I was hurt and I didn't know what to do.

I acted like a jerk, but that didn't mean that I don't love her. That's right, I admit it, I love her. I just wanted her to tell me the truth.

Right after I said all those mean things to Ally, when I confronted her about keeping secrets from me, I instantly felt bad. I was about to go apologize, but then I thought if she can't trust me, it's not my fault.

I just hope Ally will finally realize that she can trust me, and realize how much she hurt me, and tell me that she's ready to tell me.

I wonder what she's hiding from me. I hope it's nothing serious, I just want her to be able to trust me like I trust her. I want to be able to tell me before I give up.

Then I got some lyrics in my mind, and picked up my guitar. I start smiling, Ally is always my source of inspiration.

I start strumming my guitar, and singing.

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_ Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ And I am feeling so small_

_ It was over my head_

_ I know nothing at all_

_ And I will stumble and fall_

_ I'm still learning to love_

_ Just starting to crawl_

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_ Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ And I will swallow my pride_

_ You're the one that I love_

_ And I'm saying goodbye_

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_ And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_ Say something_

"Please Ally say something before I really do give up on you," I whisper as tears stream silently down my face.

**A/N: The song is called say something by, the great big world feat Christina Aguilera**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Hey everyone I wasn't planning on updating today, but all your reviews propelled me to update sooo here I am. This chapter is kinda a filler, but the next chapter I already have planned, and it's probably my favourite chapter! I'm so excited to write it. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed, please keep up the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

___** ALLY'S P.O.V**_

It's officially been one month since I found out. I have an estimated one month left if I don't find a donor, which is very unlikely.

I haven't had a proper conversation with Austin for a very long time. If you ever do see each other in the hallways we just ignore each other.

Although Trish, and Dez try their best to keep me happy, and they're always there for me, I still miss Austin a lot. I have a doctors appointment today, and right now I'm waiting in the waiting room.

"Miss Dawson, the doctor is ready to see you," the lady in the front told me.

I nod, and get up to meet the doctor, my parents following me closely. Once I get into the office we all take a seat, and wait for the doctor.

"Hello, how are you Allison?" Mr. Matthews says.

"I'm fi… well actually I'm getting tired really easily, and get lots of headaches. Sometimes I'll be in a lot of pain," I say, while my parents look at me, since I hadn't told them about it. I just didn't want to worry them.

"That's to be excepted as the days go by you'll be finding yourself being in more and more pain. You'll be very weak, and you need too make sure that you don't take too much stress, and just relax," Mr. Matthews tells me.

I nod my head, since I didn't feel like talking anymore.

"I'll write you some medicines to help you ease the pain, and then you can go home," he says.

"Okay, we'll pick up the medicines on our way home," my dad says, as Mr. Matthews hands mom the slip of paper.

"Oh, and one more thing Allison, stay safe," he says before waving us off.

Once we get home, I go up to my room since I didn't want to talk with my parents. I was sitting on my bed about to fall asleep when I got an idea.

Since I probably won't be alive for much longer, I should write Austin a letter. In the the letter I could tell him everything that I didn't have the courage to tell him in person, and maybe, just maybe he'll care enough about me to actually take the time, and read the letter.

** ~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~**

I wake up with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shrug it off, and quickly take a shower, and decide to wear a yellow sundress with a brown belt around my waist. I put of light makeup, and cover the bags, and dark circles under my eyes. I put my hair into a side braid cause I am feeling exhausted, and didn't want anything in my face.

I walk downstairs, and kiss my parents good morning. I eat my breakfast quietly, and then pick up my backpack, and wave bye. I start my walk to school when Trish, and Dez meet with me.

"Hey, Ally,"they both greet me.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much," Dez responds.

"Ally, you look tired, are you okay?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess," I say with a sigh.

"Okay, we need to go to our lockers, so we'll see you later," Trish says.

"Bye," I say, as I start to make my way to my own locker, which is on the other side of the school close to… Austin's locker. I hope he isn't there.

The warning bell rings. SHIT. At least I won't run into Austin now, I think as I walk towards my locker. I was about to reach my locker, when I see Austin. I put my head down, and continue.

"Ally…" Austin says softly.

I look up shocked, and I see Austin with a equally shocked expression on his face. Well I guess I know why I had the feeling in my stomach today. I just hope that this doesn't go as badly as I think it is.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the new chapter! Thank you soo much for the reviews and follows! I'll try updating as soon as I can! Please remember to review, and follow!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_**ALLY'S P.O.V**_

I stand there nervously waiting for Austin to say something. When he doesn't speak for about a minute I look up to see what he's doing. I see that he's just staring at me, and soon our eyes lock.

Austin keeps staring intently into my eyes, but I avert my eyes to look somewhere else. I still feel Austin's eyes on me, but I don't look up, I'm just waiting for him to say something.

"Ally, it's been a long time since we've talked hasn't it? It's hard to believe that we were ever best friends," Austin asks me.

My heart breaks even though I thought it wasn't possible for it to break more. It wasn't because of the angry tone he spoke in, but because he said that we WERE best friends, which means he doesn't consider me as a friend anymore. I look up, and finally meet Austin's eyes, and say, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Suddenly Austin's eyes soften, and he starts to speak to me softly, "Ally, why don't you trust me? What can I do to get you to trust me?"

And I finally understand that this is probably more hard on him than it is on me, considering he doesn't know the reason I'm not telling him. He thinks that I don't trust him, but trust Trish, and Dez. I see the pain in his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. Should I tell him?

But then all the reasons why I haven't told Austin, come crashing down. I can't tell him, I can't take that risk. This will hurt him less, I have to bare with the fact that he'll probably be mad at me for the rest of my life… my short short life.

"I'm sorry Austin, I just can't tell you. This is for the greater good, and you'll be better of without knowing," I say.

I see anger flash though Austin's eyes, and right away I know I've said the wrong thing. It's never a nice sight seeing Austin angry, it happens rarely, but when he does get angry… let's just say you wouldn't want to be there.

"How can you decide if I'm better off knowing or not knowing?! I don't understand why you can't just tell me!" Austin yells at me.

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my spot," I say as calmly as I can.

"Well, I won't know that will I? Cause you won't freaken tell me!" Austin shouts.

"I told you I can't tell you, why can't you understand that!" I exclaim.

"That's not a good enough reason!" Austin says.

"Why are you so freaken annoying!?" I yell more loudly.

"You know what!? I don't care! If you don't want to tell me then don't! If you don't want me to bother you anymore I won't! I won't even care if you die!" he yells so loudly I'm surprised no one else heard.

And that's when I fall apart, tears start streaming my face, and I think about how close I really am to dying. I should be happy… this is what I wanted. I wanted Austin to be happy even after I die, and I wanted him to forget me, and that's what's happening, but I can't help but feel upset.

Why did this have to happen to me? I don't know why I'm so sad about Austin saying that, but then I realize I do know. It's because I love him.

And that's when I can't take it anymore, I just run past Austin, and out of the school. I just keep on running with only one thing on my mind why did this have to happen to me?

* * *

_**AUSTIN'S P.O.V **_

I watch as tears stream down Ally's face, and instantly regret it, but I couldn't help myself. Once I get angry I can't control myself, and I just burst.

I was just about to apologize, and tell Ally that if she doesn't trust me it's fine, and I'm not mad at her, but then all of the sudden she starts running.

"Ally, wait!" I yell, but it's to late she's already out of the school.

I was just about to go after her, when I notice that she dropped her songbook/diary. She must really be upset to not have noticed that she dropped her songbook.

I pick it up, I should return it to her, it's really important to her. I walk to her house, but I when I knock on her door no one answers. I guess she's probably at Sonic Boom.

I start heading towards the mall when my phone starts to ring. I look at the screen, and she it's from my mom.

"Hello," I say.

"AUSTIN, where are you? I got a phone call from your school saying that your skipping! I want you to come home immediately!" she yells at me.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I say.

I guess I'll have to give Ally her songbook/diary later unless I want to get grounded until I'm 60.

When I get home I tell my mom that Ally was keeping something from me, and that I yelled at her, and Ally left school so I went to find her.

"Austin, Ally's having a tough time right now, and I think you should be there for her," Mom says to me.

"Wait, you know what Ally's keeping from me!" I exclaim.

"Yes, Austin her parents told me, but Austin I excepted you to stay with her even when things were tough," she says, and yes, Mom knows that I love Ally.

"Can you please tell me what she's hiding from me?" I ask.

"That's not for me to tell you, I'm sorry honey," Mom says.

I nod my head, and head upstairs. What could Ally be hiding that her parents, and my mom knows?

I'm about to put the songbook/diary on my dresser, when a envelop falls out of it. I pick it up, and see that it has my name on the front.

I frown as I try to figure out why Ally would address a letter to me, when she can just talk to me. 'Should I open it, or wait until she gives me it to me herself.'

Well it is addressed for me so it can't be something she doesn't want me to see. After a moment of hesitation, I quickly rip open the envelop before I can change my mind. Inside there are a lot of pages stapled together.

Well this is going to take a while to read, I might as well get comfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone thanks once again for all the reviews and follows. I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I just couldn't write this chapter. I rewrote it 3 times before someone told me to just post it so here's the chapter, I hope you like it more than I do. Remember to review, and follow.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU BY WHITNEY HOUSTON!**

* * *

_**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**_

When I get comfortable, I start to read, and notice that there are a lot of pages filled with great songs. I think there were enough songs to last me a lifetime. No wonder there were so many pages. Why would Ally write so many songs? We're suppose to write songs together.

While I was flipping though the pages I notice that there's a letter too. I put the songs down, and keep the letter.

* * *

Dear Austin,

First of all I'd like to thank you for actually reading this, because I understand that you've been angry with me, and you have every right to be. I don't believe that your going to read this, but I'm going to write it just in case. I'm sorry Austin, I really am. I wish I could always stay with you, but unfortunately life has something else planned. Well, I can't really change what my fate is so I'm just going to have to suck it up. You already probably know this, but I'm dying Austin, dying. Well, actually by the the time you read this I'll be… gone.

Cancer… I never thought I'd ever hate that word so much. It's taking away everything from me. It's been tough Austin, but the toughest part wasn't the cancer, it was being unable to tell you, and spend time with you, when you were the only one I wanted to spend time with. I love you, Austin. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but that's okay, who would love me anyways. Also don't be offended that I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you worrying about me. Your amazing Austin, and you deserve to live peacefully.

I really wanted to spend my last moments with you, but if I wanted you to be happy, I couldn't. I think I'm only in your way Austin, you've been so popular since you started dating Kira, with the media and at school. I really believe Kira and you will be perfect for each other. I mean just look at her, she's beautiful. I hope you guys are always happy. But remember Austin, I should always be your best friend, don't forget about me or I will personally come down to Earth to beat you up!

I hope you forgive me for not telling you. Oh by the way I promise I'll always wish for your success, and happiness. Anyways I should really stop writing, because I have a lot of songs to write! If you're wondering why I'm writing… well wrote so many it's because even after I… I die you won't have to get a new songwriter. I hope I'm able to write enough. There's a song at the back of the page that I wrote especially for you. I wrote it from my heart, and I hope you like it.

**"I Will Always Love You"**

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_  
_So I'll go but I know_  
_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_  
_Will always love you_  
_You_  
_My darling, you..._  
_Mmm-mm_

_Bittersweet memories –_  
_That is all I'm taking with me._  
_So good-bye._  
_Please don't cry:_  
_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I... will always love you_  
_I... will always love you_  
_You, ooh_

_I hope life treats you kind_  
_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
_And I wish you joy and happiness_  
_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I... will always love you_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_  
_I, I will always love you._

_You._  
_Darling, I love you._  
_I'll always..._  
_I'll always love you._  
_Ooh_  
_Ooh_

Well that's all, so I guess this is my time to say bye to you… so goodbye Austin. Remember that I will always love you.

Love, Allyson Dawson

* * *

By the end of the letter I have tears streaming down my face nonstop. This can't be true, she's probably playing a trick right? RIGHT!?

I run downstairs, to find my mom, once I spot her I say nervously, "Mom, I found a note in Ally's songbook saying she has c-c-cancer, and that she's… that she's dying. That can't be true, can it?!"

"Honey, I'm so sorry but it's true, Ally didn't want us to tell you, because she didn't want to hurt you," my mom says with tears in her eyes.

"No, NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I can't believe it, this can't be real.

"Sweetheart, I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to calm down. You need to be there for Ally," my mom says.

She's right, Ally needs me right now, so I have to be there for her. Tears still streaming down my face I quickly throw on a jacket, and put on my shoes. I sprint all the way to Ally's house, I have to ask her myself, I have to.

When I get to her house I pound on the front door loudly. No one answers so I try again, and this time Trish answers.

"Where's Ally?" I quickly ask Trish.

"She's not… not here," Trish says quietly.

"Then where is she?" I ask.

"She… she's at the… the hospital, we found her unconscious," Trish sobs, and then Dez appears behind her to comfort her. Trish continues talking, but I can't hear anything anymore. Dez gives me a look indicating that he's worried about me, but all my thoughts are focused on the fact that Ally's in the hospital.

'She has to be okay, I didn't even get to talk to her yet. I can't let her leave me, she has to stay here with me!' My thoughts still racing, I start sprinting towards the hospital, while hoping to god that my Ally's okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my gosh thank you sooo much for all the reviews, and follows they really made me really happy! AND I reached more than 100 reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review, and follow because they encourage me to update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**_

Once I reach the hospital I start running towards the front desk. I probably look crazy, but that didn't matter all that matters is Ally, and that I have to get to her.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Ally Dawson is?" I say really fast.

"Yes, she's in the ICU, room 324 bu-" I rush to the elevators not hearing another word. After about 30 seconds waiting for the elevators I lost patience, and start running up the stairs.

I quickly walk past all the room numbers in the ICU, when I finally get there. I notice that Penny and Lester are sitting outside of the room crying.

"How's Ally? Is she going to be okay? What happened?" I say quickly.

"She… she…she…" but Penny wasn't able to talk, since she was crying so much. I slowly start walking towards Ally's room, I am scared of what I am going to see.

Once I get to the door, I slowly open it, and start looking around the room. Then I see her… she looks so delicate, and fragile. Her skin is a sickly pale colour, and she is attach to so many machines that I wouldn't even be able to count them if I wanted to. I couldn't believe that this is my Ally.

I rush to her side, and grab her hand, it feels so cold.

"Ally, please wake up," I whisper, "I need you, you have to wake up. We have so much to talk about. I'm so sorry Ally. "

I put my head down on her hands, and cry softly. Then all of the sudden I feel her finger twitch. I quickly sit up, and say, "Ally, Ally open your eyes."

She groans, and opens her eyes squinting. "Austin…"Ally croaks out.

I wipe my tears, and say, "Yeah Ally, I'm right here."

"W…Water," Ally says.

I quickly pass her the water glass, and help her drink it. "I'll go tell your parents that your awake now," I say as I start to get up, and leave. I feel Ally grab my hand. I look back down at Ally.

"Austin… wait you can tell them later, I have to ask you something first," she says.

I sit down, and wrap my hand around hers, and then I wait for her to start talking.

"Okay, first of all I need to know how you knew that I'm in the hospital," Ally says.

"Ally, I… I read your letter, you dropped your songbook at school, and I picked it up, and I was going to give it back to you, but the envelop fell out. It was addressed to me, so I opened it, and read it. I'm so sorry that I acted like a jerk, but Ally why didn't you tell me," I say, my eyes fill with tears again.

Ally's eyes start tearing up too as she says,"Austin, I'm sorry, but I was doing it for your own benefit."

"Why Ally, why? Why do you have to be so selfless? But Ally I need you to understand one thing, I can't live without you, and whatever pain you're in I'm in," I tell her.

"Austin, you need to learn how to live without me, maybe what's happening is happening for the best. Maybe I'm just in the way for you Austin," Ally says, looking down at our hands.

"No Ally, how can you even think that?! Without you I wouldn't have even made it this far. I'll never be able to live without you! I… I love you god dammit!" I exclaim.

"Wha…What," Ally says shocked, and then her expression changes like she just understood something,"oh, as a friend," she says sadly.

"What, no Ally I mean I love you as in I'm in love with you," I say looking into her eyes.

"Really, you mean it?" she asks me. I nod in response.

Then I slowly lean in, and I notice she starts doing the same. I let my eyes close, and then our lips meet. I felt like I was on cloud 9, and I could feel sparks fly. After about a minute we pull apart to breathe, and when I see her face I could instantly see that she felt the same way.

She smiles at me, and I return it, but then her smile turns into a frown.

"What's the matter Ally? Are you okay? Do you need me to call the doctor?" I say panicking.

She shakes her head. "Then what's the matter?" I ask her.

"Kira," she whispers.

I look around confused, and then I understand what she meant. She thought me, and Kira were still together.

"It's okay Ally, I broke up with Kira already. I broke up with her when we were fighting, I knew that I love you, and being with her was unfair to both of you, so I broke up with her," I tell her.

Ally starts smiling again. "Okay Ally wait here I have to go tell your parents, and the doctor, they're really worried about you too," I say.

Ally nods, and then I leave to go tell everyone.

* * *

_**ALLY'S P.O.V**_

While Austin's gone to get the doctor I think about the kiss. I sigh, that was probably the best moment of my life. He was my first kiss.

After about two minutes Austin returns with my parents, and Dr. Matthews. My parents run to me, and hug me so tightly that I can't breathe, but I don't mind, because right before I fainted I was scared that I wouldn't be able to see them ever again. They finally let me go when Dr. Matthews clears his throat.

"So, Allison it appears that you probably fainted from overwhelming emotion, you need to keep in mind that you're very weak at the moment so you need to take extra care of yourself," Dr. Matthew says.

I nod my head, and reply with an, "Okay."

"Well, when you start feeling really weak that you have difficulty standing, and get dizzy easily we need you to come to the hospital. Other than that, there's nothing else. You'll be discharged in an hour, we just need to run a couple of tests," he says.

"Thank you," I say.

"Umm… I have a couple of questions if you wouldn't mind," Austin says.

"No, not at all, you can come to my office, and we can talk there," Dr. Matthews replies.

I roll my eyes since I know Austin is going to get all overprotective. I know Austin is going to go ask questions related to me. Austin smiles at me before leaving the room, my dad following behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi, sorry for not updating sooner I was really busy! And thank you for reviewing and following they literally make my day, so please remember to review, and follow! Other than that I have nothing else to say, so I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_**ALLY'S P.O.V**_

I'm sitting on my bed freaking out, while Trish is going through my closet. Austin asked me on a official date today, and I am panicking right now. I don't know what to wear, but that's aha Trish is here for. After a couple of minutes of going through my closet, Trish pulls out this beautiful dress. It came just above my knees and was a very nice white colour. It has black specks all over it, and a brown belt.

"Oh thank you so much Trish, I don't know what I'd do without you," I say.

"Your welcome now hurry up and get changed otherwise you'll be late!" Trish says.

I quickly put on the dress, and then Trish gives me a black cardigan to put on, and a black scarf too. Trish then makes me sit down and starts to do my makeup. When she's finished I look at myself in the mirror, and if I say so myself I actually look cute for once. Trish went for a very light natural look, which I really love.

"Seriously Trish you are a life saver, thank you so much," I say.

"No problem, now-" Trish gets cut of as the doorbell rings.

"Oh that's probably Austin, I'll go downstairs, you hurry up and come okay?" she asks.

I nod, and then she leaves. I put on my black flats, and grab my purse. I look at myself in the mirror one last time, my hair was curled and left open. Once I was sure I had everything I head down the stairs.

I could hear talking downstairs, and then Austin looks my way, and stops talking abruptly.

"Ally, you look… you look wow… I mean you look gorgeous," Austin says looking at me.

I blush, and reply with a quick thank you. When I reach the bottom of the steps mom takes a couple of pictures of us together, before we decide it's time we should leave.

"Ally, please be careful, and Austin please take care of her," my mom says.

"Of course I will, don't worry, bye," Austin says as we head out.

I wave bye as well before sitting in the car which Austin so kindly opened, and closed for me.

"Austin, where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"It's a surprise," Austin says as he smirks.

"Really Austin really," I say looking at him.

"Yes, really, now calm down we're almost there," Austin responds.

Austin parks the car in some deserted area, and comes around to help me out. I take a look around the place, and ask "Austin, what is this place?"

"You'll find out soon a enough," he says.

We start walking, Austin in front of me leading the way. After about 2 minutes of walking I start to feel dizzy, and almost fall down when Austin grabs me.

"Are you okay Ally? Should we head back?" Austin asks his face full of concern.

"Don't worry Austin, I just lost my balance, let's keep going," I say with a slight smile.

"Okay, " he says unsurely, but continues anyway except this time he holds my hand.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of walking we reach a open area, and it had such a beautiful view of Miami I was surprised I didn't know about it before.

"Wow, Austin this is amazing, how did you know about this place before?" I ask curiously.

" Me, and my dad found it when I was younger, when we went hiking, I come here whenever I need to get away from everything," Austin tells me.

I was touched that he would bring me to his special place. Then Austin starts pulling me towards a blanket that was beautifully decorated, and had a ton of food on it. I wonder how I didn't notice that before. I sat down next to Austin careful not to hit any of the candles.

"Austin, this is perfect, I can't belief you would do all this for me," I say.

"Anything for you Als," Austin responds.

As we eat we small talk, and then when we're done we pack everything up except the blanket which we lay on as we stare up at the stars.

For a few moments it's silence, before Austin speaks up, "Ally I love you so much, I just need you to know that.''

I sit up, and look at him, how did I get so lucky to get such a wonderful guy, Austin soon gets up to sit with me.

"I love you too Austin, more than you'll ever know," I say.

Then we both start to lean in, and I felt it again, I felt the sparks fly, and I was on cloud nine again. It was the most wonderful feeling ever, but soon enough we needed to part to breathe again.

We smile at each other as we part away, but after a while we realize that we should head home, otherwise everyone will start to worry.

As the night was coming to an end, I kept thinking how that was the best night ever, one of the very few nights I have left, and oh did Austin make this night unforgettable.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! Once again thank you for all the amazing reviews, and follows. Also someone asked how long the story will be, and I'm not actually sure, but it's almost coming to an end I think, anyways here's another chapter remember to review, and follow, because they really make my day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

_**ALLY'S P.O.V **_

"ALLY! YOU HAVE TO EAT ALL YOUR FRUITS!" Austin yells.

I sigh, and then continue eating my fruits. Ever since Austin found out he's been extremely overprotective. It's really cute, but at times I get frustrated, because he treats me like I'm a baby.

I've been feeling dizzy lately, but I don't want to tell Austin, because he'll get even more overprotective, so I'm probably going to go to the doctors.

"Okay Austin I ate all my fruits now can we go to school," I say.

"Fine, let's go," Austin replies. He then picks up both mine and his backpack. I roll my eyes but don't say anything.

Soon we get to school, and then Austin walks me to class.

"Bye Als just call me if you need anything," Austin says.

"Don't worry Austin, I'll be fine," I say.

"I know you will, but just promise me if you don't feel good or need something that you'll call me," Austin says.

"Okay, I promise," I say.

"Bye, I'll see you at lunch," Austin waves.

* * *

_**LUNCH**_

I feel a little funny, and dizzy, but I continue walking towards the cafeteria. I see Dez, and Trish, but I don't see Austin anywhere.

"Hey Dez, Trish, what's up?" I say

"The sky," Dez replies.

"Shut up you doofus, and nothing much," Trish says.

I laugh at my best friend before remembering that Austin wasn't here.

"Have you guys seen Austin anywhere? He should have been here by now…" I ask.

"No, we haven't but let's go find him, he's probably around the school somewhere," Trish says.

We exit the cafeteria, and start looking for Austin. We check everywhere, but still we couldn't find him. I was exhausted, and was feeling even more dizzy, but at this point I was worried about Austin. It isn't like him to just leave without telling anyone. Then I remember the one place that we didn't check, and I know for sure that he's there. The music room.

I start making my way towards the music room ignoring Trish, and Dez who are questioning about where I'm going. I'm about halfway there when I start feeling very dizzy, but I continue going forward.

I made it, I made it to the music room. I open the door, and there's Austin, sitting at the piano. He looks back at me, and smiles, and I smile back, but then all of the sudden I get really dizzy. I try grabbing the doorframe, but I can't find it. Next thing I know I'm on the floor, and all I'm thinking is 'Am I going to die? Is this it? Is it time to say goodbye?' And then everything goes black…

* * *

_**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**_

"ALLY!" I scream, and run toward her, once I get there I sit down, and put her head in my lap.

Trish, and Dez come running into the room, and when they see Ally, Trish starts bawling, and Dez has tears in his eyes, but I can tell he's trying to hold them in.

"I'll…l'll go call the ambulance," Dez says, then takes out his phone, and dials 911.

I look down at Ally, tears steadily falling down my face. I start shaking Ally to get her to wake up.

"Come on Ally, get up you can't leave, you can't. I NEED you, we're better together. GET UP ALLY, YOU HAVE TO GET UP! You have to," I whisper the last part.

Then the paramedics come rushing in, and push me aside.

"NO, I need to stay with her," I scream.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're girlfriend is in serious condition, and we need you to stay aside so we can do our job," one of the paramedics says.

I stand back in defeat, looking as they hook her up to a bunch of different machines.

"Okay, so which one of you is riding with her to the hospital," a paramedic says.

"I…" I start to say, but then remember that Trish, and Dez are also here, and they care about her a lot too.

"It's okay Austin, you go we'll follow behind you in Dez's car," Trish says.

I nod, and the paramedic says, "Well hurry up son, we need to go."

I run into the back and sit beside Ally. I hold her hand, and whisper soothing words into her ears even though I'm not sure if she can even hear me.

As the ambulance is flying past cars, trying to get to the hospital faster, I'm left alone to think, with tears streaming down my face 'I didn't have enough time to spend her Ally. This can't be the end, I need Ally to live, it couldn't be, but is it… is it time to say goodbye?'


End file.
